Cat Got Your Tongue?
by I Engish Good
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha goes too far? When Kagome dies? When Kagome is revived by our favorite Egyptian goddess, she embarks on a thrilling adventure of revenge and romance, all while striving to kill Naraku once and for all. Will she succeed? Contains brief main character death and eventual nudity/naughtiness. Also, Kagome is a BAMF. You've been warned.
1. The meeting

**_My last memory is of excruciating pain. I remember staring at the brown ceiling of the well until it faded into a sea of nothingness. I remember my last hazy thoughts. _Breathe in, slow. Three broken ribs, at least on cracked. Breathe out, sharp. Pierced lung. Breathe in, fast. Broken femur, shattered knee. Breathe out, slow. Haha, my weenis is broken too. Breathe in, fast. Probable - most likely, really - fatal concussion. Breathe out, slow. Blood everywhere. Internal bleeding undeniable. Breathe in... Breathe in...? Ah._ Then the panic set in. As I asphixiated on my own blood, I tried desperately to call up my powers. No dice. My very last though before oblivion? _I really fucking hope Sota isn't the one that has to find me.**

Kagome woke with a stuttering gasp, feeling the faded echo of a pierced lung. Then she opened her eyes. _What the actual fuck...?_ Everything was in deep focus, sharp in the middle but faded on the edges. Every grain of the wood surrounding her could be seen, even the small scuffs from her school shoes made by climbing up the well. She blinked twice and tried to recall how she ended up at the bottom of the well. Looking up, she noticed she was on her side, too. It wasn't until she smelled a sickly coppery scent that Kagome remembered her recent death.

_When I find that no good, bastard hanyou and his zombie whore, I'm gonna lose my fucking mind!_

_ **OOOOOOOOO. No wonder Midnight wasn't brought in. Somebody's already got a temper, huh Missy?**_

** **Kagome looked around swiftly, wondering if she had finally lost her mind, only to come nose to snout with _a friggen PANTHER?! WHAT?!_ Taking a deep breath, Kagome did what she's always done in (_COMPLETELY UNBELIEVABLE) _situations like this; she began to talk to herself:

"Okay, Kagome. Let's go through this slowly. Maybe then, all this will start to make some kinda sense, right? Okay." Here, she took a deep, cleansing breath in hopes of a modicum of relaxation. "One: I definitely died today. Wait, today? Was it today? Cuz a lot of time coulda passed and I'd have no idea... Well, it was the middle of the night then... But I can't tell what time it is now and even if I could, who's to say a couple days haven't passed? But grandpa would've checked if- ANYWAY! I DIED! Okay, so two: I'm somehow magically breathing right now, so... Not death is pretty okay... Um... Three: there's a weird, green-eyed panther crammed in this tiny-ass well with me and it hasn't eaten me yet. Four: it may be able to talk, but it's also equally probably - or more probable, even - that I have lost my mother-loving mind. Is that all? Well, there's also the super-sight and stuff but I think I'll come back to that later and-"

**Are you quite done yet?**

** **"Yep, that panther just talked to me," Kagome muttered. Then, louder, she addressed it, "Uh, hello random jungle creature. My name's Kagome and I have no idea what's going on right now. Pleased to meet you. Also, could you explain why the hell you're here and why I haven't been eaten yet? That'd be great, thanks."

** OOOOOO. You're a smart-ass too. Fun.**

"Actually, sarcasm is a coping mechanism. I just died and woke up in a glorified ditch two feet away from a carnivorous predator that talks. You'll understand my trepidation."

** Well, at least you're intelligent. Or, at least, you own a thesaurus.**

"Yeah, uh, can we get to the explaining part? Cuz I'm about thirty seconds away form losing my shit."

** Oh, yes, of course. My name is Li. I am here as a special representative of Bastet and your Kami. It is nice to meet you, Higurashi Kagome, and I hope to build a beautiful relationship with you over the next few months.**

Kagome flinched and opened her mouth to voice an objection.

** If you'll be so kind as to allow me to explain first and ask questions later, I'd be much obliged, thank you.**

Kagome shut her mouth.

** Good. Now, as I said, I am a representative of the gods and also your guardian for the foreseeable future. As you said before, you died yesterday. Bastet sent me to revive you as one of her warriors before your soul was taken. You are familiar with comic books, yes?**

Kagome nodded.

** The character, Catwoman. Think of yourself as a true version of this character. Except you will not become a criminal. My mistress saw great promise in your soul and she sent me to cultivate that promise into tangible magnificence. Therefore, I shall train you for the next few months, until you are ready to face your destiny. Any questions?**

Kagome thought for awhile. "Well, I'm gonna assume I've not just lost my mind and all that is true, okay? Just makes my life easier. I just don't understand one thing. What do the kami have to do with all of this?"

** Oh, yes, excellent question. Well when Bastet noticed you, she went to your Kami with an appeal to save your soul. You see, she could have just brought you back herself, but since you are a Shinto priestess, a great portion of your soul belongs only to the Kami. They blessed you with the power, so she could not preserve without their blessing, you see? But instead of just giving my mistress the blessing, they got involved also.**

Kagome raised a brow, intrigued.

** Now, usually, when Bastet chooses her warriors, she sends a small cat, unnoticeable and unobtrusive, or just recruits any cat in the immediate vicinity like your cat, Buyo. But the Kami didn't want that. They said you needed training, as a warrior and as a priestess, so they asked my mistress to find a strong soul to send in a host of their making. I was a legendary warrior in my first and fifth life and a healer in all, so I was chosen while the Kami crafted this body of a demon panther.**

It wasn't until then that Kagome's sensitive eyes noticed the deep purple markings on the panther's rich black fur that told of it's demon heritage. "Huh. That's pretty awesome. So, in this new life, I get to keep my reiki, yes?"

** Yes. With some added boosts, but we'll talk about those later. You will also notice some distinctly feline capabilities like your eyesight and balance.**

"So I won't be a klutz anymore?"

** No, you will not.**

"Okay, so when does this 'training' begin?"

** After you bathe, rest, and explain the situation to your family.**

Kagome cheered at the bathing part, then sobered quickly when Li brought up her family. "I have to tell my family I died?"

**Yes. Your honesty is a rare virtue and your family is a major support pillar in your upbringing. I am told that lying to them would be detrimental to our progress and your recovery.**

"Recovery? I'm fine. All my wounds are gone..."

**Emotionally, child. While you may not have loved the fool any longer, you still trusted him. Do not attempt to lie to me.**

"Wow," Kagome said, scuffing her feet in the dirt. "You really did your homework."

** Yes, I did. Now get to climbing. No more procrastination. You must explain what happened to your family first before rest.**

"Okay." So, Kagome, climbed up the well and walked slowly up the steps to her home, Li trotting behind her all the way. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath. "I'm home!"

"Kagome!"

_**Author's note: I own absolutely nothing but the (weird) plot and the occasional OC! And if I was making money off this, I wouldn't eat so much instant ramen, no matter what Naruto says. Reviews feed my rapidly dying soul, so I'd appreciate them!**_

**_Also, I know I need to finish Fun in the Sun, but I just couldn't help myself. Don't hate me!_**  



	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I've had a few issues lately. Anyway, before the story starts, I wanna thank all my loyal reviewers and favoriters. All your comments have been taken into account. Special thanks to raven, who actually had a lot of good points in her/his review! I appreciate that someone could anticipate all the eventual plot-holes so now I can revise my original plan. Constructive criticism is welcome here guys. To everyone else, thank you for the support and I apologize for the wait.**

**Also, I own almost nothing. Seriously, I'm just borrowing character names so I can live my own fantasies out vicariously through fictional peoples. I would be a lot richer if I were that original.**

**So without further ado, here's the chapter:**

Kagome stood frozen, hand still attached to the doorknob, as she looked up into the eyes of her now-fifteen-year-old brother. Her first thought was: **_When the Hell did he get so tall?_** Then, she burst into tears.

Three hours later, Kagome sat at her kitchen table surrounded by a family she hadn't seen in six months. The only sounds in the room were her mother's sniffles and the _swish-swish-clack_ of Souta's restless pacing. Kagome sat at the head of the table with Li's head in her lap and Buyo perched on her slumped shoulders; she had finally finished her tale and now anxiously awaited her family's response.

Finally, the first to speak was Souta: "If he ever steps foot in this house again, I'll kill him!"

Silence.

Then, the dam broke.

For the rest of the night, the only sounds in the Higurashi household were the anguished wails of a mother too close to losing her child, the righteous wrath of a protective younger brother, and the feverish chanting of a grieving grandfather. Throughout it all, Kagome sat in stoic silence, her white-knuckled grip on Li's black fur the only indication of her anguish.

As the sun rose, so did the Higurashis. Unknowing participants of an inadvertent ritual, all four members of the once-joyful household rose as one and moved out into the yard. As the sun touched tear-stained faces, the trances ended and the family faced the sun as one. They observed as the once-bleak sky became streaked with vivid life and the sun rose from the earth like a warrior, victorious in the face of adversity. For hours, the family stood in the morning sun together, basking in the glow of new life as they prayed.

After that, there were no words. They all split in different directions, each heading to their own rooms to sleep; they slept the whole day away.

The next morning, Asako Higurashi rose before the others. She headed into the kitchen as she always would and prepared breakfast with a stoic, unfeeling face. As she set the dishes on the table, she was joined by the rest of her family: Katsumi Higurashi took his seat at the head of the table, while Kagome settled one seat away from his right and Souta settled directly to his left. After she finished setting the dishes on the table, Asako took the seat directly to Katsumi's right.

The family bowed their heads as one, offering thanks for the meal and, silently, for Kagome's second chance. Only after Katsumi took his first bite did the rest of the family dig in. For the duration of the meal, the Higurashis remained silent. Kagome got up to help her mother with the dishes while the men remained seated, stoically silent in the face of overwhelming circumstance. The family had grieved, briefly, and now it was time to confront the facts.

When the women returned, they again took their seats. Then a sleek black panther strode carefully into the room. Midstride, the panther began to transform into the form of a beautiful Asian woman. Strong limbs and paws melted into deceptively-delicate arms and dainty fingers. A compact torso lengthened and softened into breasts and subtle curves overlain by muscle. Legs elongated as the spine straightened. A black snout melted into a small button nose and rose-petal soft lips. Black fur shrunk and migrated, then lengthened into long, luscious shadowy locks. The only thing about this woman similar to the panther of before were the eyes; slightly tilted almond shaped eyes remained the color of jade.

Dressed in black silk Qipao dress and slippers, Li took a seat at the table opposite Grandpa.

"Hello Higurashis. My name is Li and I will be Kagome's new trainer."


End file.
